


Art for TrenchConvention

by pherryt



Series: Big Bang Art [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ghosts, Mental Asylum, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: After the angels fell, Sam and Dean made sure that Cas found his way to the bunker and helped him adjust to being human. The now fallen angels had mostly been quiet, which meant regular hunts for Sam and Dean. One of these brings them to a fan convention run by Becky – much to their dismay. And as if that and the dozen ghosts haunting the site of the convention wasn’t enough, they now have to deal not only with thousands of crazy fans, but particularly with a ridiculous number of people running around in trenchcoats, pretending to be Cas and the real Ghostfacers of all people.





	Art for TrenchConvention

**Author's Note:**

> When I first heard of the Trenchcoat Mini Bang (also called the Trenchstiel Mini Bang), I _knew_ I wanted in.
> 
> But then I was involved in so many other things that I completely spaced on the sign ups.
> 
> Then I got another opportunity as they made a call out for more artists and I jumped at the chance!
> 
> I got this very lovely and fun piece by [ Zwetschge14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwetschge14) and because of my other obligations, I couldn't get nearly as much as I wanted out (thankfully, I wasn't the only artist on the job! you should totally check out [ThePlaidFox's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaidFox) work too - so adorable!!!!) But I did and I tried a couple of new techniques and I hope you like it.

There were SO MANY things I wanted to illustrate for this story - My first read through netted me half a dozen ideas and I hadn't even gotten the rest of the story yet! - but I was unable to do a ton (I actually had to scrap an entire idea at one point. it was way too clunky for it's purpose) . This is the one I finally settled on - here are 2 veresions: One without and one with ghosts (ghosts are hard!)

  


Bonus, since I've been picking things that lend to this technique a lot lately, here is an animated gif with the ghosts flickering in and out. Fun fact, it took 19 different files to make that gif (about 8 or 9 different variations and combos, plus duplicates) so different parts could look like they were flickering in and out and then i had to repeat them for the back and forth

  


Since a lot of folks have been telling me they like seeing my process, etc (I know I like seeing others processes, which is why I started doing this) here are the the Wips, which includes:

  


This is the part where I tried some new, looser techniques. Most of you know that it is not my style but I like how it came out.

  


**Scrapped or never used ideas**

I thought the badges might be a good header but I hated it. And then the idea of it doubling as a breaker was unthinkable, it was way too clunky. I never even finished it, but here are it's 3 stages - Followed by some studies of Ed and Harry since I've never drawn them before, and the picture I had hoped to make with them, during their first walk through of the closed off part of the asylum


End file.
